This invention relates to a fluidic sensor of objects, which can be used in different control systems, for measuring and checking sizes and distances, etc.
A typical fluidic sensor of objects comprises a body in which there is mounted an emitting nozzle, connected to a feeding chamber, which is connected with an inlet conduit, and an intake nozzle disposed in the area defined by the emitting nozzle and connected to an outlet conduit. The inlet flow flows out of the emitting nozzle and is directed toward the object. The flow reflected from the object is received by the intake nozzle and is conducted towards the outlet conduit. The latter is unified by a converter-amplifier.
Disadvantages of this typical design include: high energy consumption because of the constant expense of feeding energy, the risk of producing a very high (absolute value) output signal when the object approaches very close to the sensor, and the resulting danger of breakdown.